Plankton Wins
Plankton Wins is the first episode of Underwater Adventures. Plot TBA Transcript (episode starts) French Narrator: Ah, Bikini Bottom, so peaceful and relaxing... well, sometimes. (At the Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: Money, money, searching for all the little smack-a-roos! SpongeBob: Sir, I've finished scrubbing the toilets! Mr. Krabs: Good for you, boy. Now go make those Krabby Patties! SpongeBob: Aye, aye, sir! (SpongeBob goes back to the kitchen) Mr. Krabs: What a good boy... (Plankton sneaks through the floorboards) Plankton: I'm almost there... (Plankton sneaks through the door) Plankton: Getting closer... (Plankton reaches the safe) Plankton: YES! (Plankton uses a device to figure out the safe's code) (The safe opens) Plankton: Yes! (grabs secret formula) (Plankton sneaks out the Krusty Krab with the secret formula and goes to the Chum Bucket) Plankton: FINALLY! I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! OH KAREN! I DID IT! Karen: You actually got the secret formula?! Plankton: Yes, and now to make the Krabby Patty! (At a table in the Chum Bucket) (Plankton grabs several ingredients for the patty and makes a Krabby Patty) Plankton: I WON! (Plankton puts the Krabby Patty on a cloning machine, which clones hundreds of Krabby Patties) (2 hours later) (At the Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: Boy, why is there only one customer? SpongeBob: I don't know, Mr. Krabs. Customer: I would like a Krabby Patty please. (SpongeBob cooks a Krabby Patty and gives it to the Customer) (Customer eats the Krabby Patty and throws money in Mr. Krabs' face) Mr. Krabs: What the?! (Fake money is in Mr. Krabs' claw) Mr. Krabs: HEY! SpongeBob: Umm, sir? Look at the Chum Bucket... (The Chum Bucket is filled with customers) Mr. Krabs: (gasps) OH NO! HOW DID HE GET ME SECRET FORMULA?! Voice: Will Mr. Krabs ever get the formula back? Stay tuned for the next episode of- Mr. Krabs: PATRICK! Patrick: (stops recording) Sorry. HEY I GOT AN IDEA. I'LL MAKE MY OWN RESTUARANT!!!! (2 seconds later) (A restaurant called the Dumb Bucket is next to Patrick) SpongeBob: How did you build that so fast? Patrick: I hired this guy to do it. Guy: CHEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE (Meanwhile at the Chum Bucket) Guy 2: I would like a Chum Stick please. Plankton: We don't have those anymore, there's just Krabby Patties. Guy 2: Then I want a Krabby Patty. (Guy 2 gives Plankton money, and Plankton gives Guy 2 a Krabby Patty) Mr. Krabs: Don't worry, boy, I called the Health Inspector. Health Inspector: Is this the restaurant? Mr. Krabs: No, that one. Health Inspector: Indeed. (Health Inspector runs to the Chum Bucket) Health Inspector: Sir? Hello? Anybody there? Plankton: DOWN HERE! Health Inspector: Bad quality... Plankton: Try a Krabby Patty. (Health Inspector eats the Krabby Patty) Health Inspector: FLAVOR. FLAVOR EVERYWHERE. YOU PASSED! Plankton: You cannot outsmart me Krabs! I WENT TO COLLEGE! AND I'VE WON THE BATTLE AND THE WAR, EUGENE! Mr. Krabs: (crys) MY BUSINESS IS RUINED! SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, it's okay, you still have the COPY of the secret formula! We can still make Krabby Patties! Mr. Krabs: I KNOW THAT, but the Chum Bucket is getting more people and eventually the Krusty Krab will be closed! SpongeBob: We could always sneak in the Chum Bucket, sir. Mr. Krabs: I'm so glad we hired you. (Meanwhile, at the Dumb Bucket) Patrick: TRY ONE OF MY FAMOUS DUMB BURGERS! ONLY 2.99! Citizens: DUMB BURGERS?! YAY! (Citizens leave the Chum Bucket) Plankton: HEY! ONE OF THEM FORGOT TO PAY! (SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are on the roof of the Chum Bucket) Mr. Krabs: Use this chum to melt through the ceiling, it acts like acid. (The chum melts through the ceiling right to the room with the secret formula) Mr. Krabs: WOOHOO! WE GOT THE SECRET FORMULA, BOY! (A jail cell lands above SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs, trapping them) Plankton: HEHEHEHEHE! (takes secret formula) CAN'T YOU SEE KRABS, YOU CAN'T WIN. Mr. Krabs: (breaks out of jail cell) They didn't used to call me Armor Abs Krabs for nothing. (SpongeBob grabs the formula) SpongeBob: WE DID IT! Plankton: NO! I ALWAYS LOSE! Mr. Krabs: Watch this, boy! (punches wall) (Chum Bucket cracks and falls apart) Plankton: I knew I shouldn't have used cardboard... (episode ends) Category:Underwater Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere